


Resemblance

by imgilmoregirl



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 19:59:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13666245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imgilmoregirl/pseuds/imgilmoregirl
Summary: Rumple and Belle go shopping for their baby and she finds something rather interesting.





	Resemblance

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Once Upon A Time or any of the characters and storylines in the show. This is just a fanwork made for fun.
> 
> Themightyrumbeller prompted on tumblr: That Teddy Bear looks a lot like you!  
> This is still a part of my Skin Deep Anniversary celebration, but unfortunately I didn't get to post it yesterday.

Shopping was never Rumplestiltskin's favourite activity, but it was certainly Belle's. She loved going through the stores, trying on clothes, analysing items and filling bags with things, which meant there was a big excited smile in her face as she looked attentively at the shelves of the toy store picking different coloured stuffed animals and then pulling them back in place.

Usually he would only wait patiently until she was done, but today he was taking a look at the toys himself, because after all, they were buying things for their baby's nursery and if there was something able to make Rumple even a bit interested in shopping it was his child. He wanted to give the world to that baby and he wouldn't get tired of feeling the wee one moving inside his wife's womb. Rumple was more than excited and anxious to finally meet him, so he picked a beautiful mobile with a singing owl hanging from it and brought to Belle.

"What do you think about this one?"

She glanced up at him, dropping the colourful ball she had been holding back on the basket to get the mobile he was offering her and smiled at it, one of her hands rubbing circles on her swollen stomach.

"It's nice," she said, opening the bad she had been carrying to place it inside. "I like it. We are buying."

He took a look at the contents of her bag and sighed deeply. Of course, he wanted her approval for the things he was selecting for Gideon, but they weren't supposed to buy it all, because even thought they had money to pay for it, the nursery was starting to seem too small and Rumplestiltskin wondered if they would need to set a second room for the baby, as the first apparently was meant to be filled with things he wouldn't even play with for a while.

"Belle, you said it about the last six toys I brought you. We already have a bag full of stuff and this baby isn't even born yet."

"But he is kicking me like crazy, which means he approves," his wife answered with a smirk, turning her back to him so she was facing the stuffed animals again. He snorted. She gasped and gripped at his arm. "Oh, Rumple, this Teddy Bear looks a lot like you!"

"What?"

Eyes narrowing, he peeked a look at the weirdest bear he had ever seen in his life.

"Your imp-self, I mean," Belle explained, staring at the toy with a sweet nostalgic expression on her face. "It is so cute! Greenish fur, black leather pants, red waistcoat... It's your toy!"

"It is not," he rolled his eyes. "Come on, Belle, the thing has fur, I had scales."

She cradled the bear close to her chest, giving it a tight hug. Belle had always been one to finding things more beautiful and cute than they really were, but ever since she got pregnant it all became stronger. She couldn't keep herself away from other people's children and pets, she cried reading, watching movies and thought everything to be overly sweet. His wife had become a ball of hormones, but he couldn't be more amused by seeing her act in such a silly way.

"Small difference," Belle stated. "Our baby has to have it!"

"Sweetheart..."

"There is no arguing about this, Rumplestiltskin! I'm going to put it on Gideon's crib."

Opening the bag, Belle stocked it with the other stuff they were buying a look of victory shining in her yes.

"Oh, no, you're not putting this bizarre thing anywhere near my son."

"I am," she insisted. "And it is not bizarre. It's your miniature and I love it."

"Belle - " he started, decided to convince her to not take that thing home, but she wasn't listening to him.

Actually, Belle took her wallet out of her purse and made her way through the shelves, clearly intending to pay for it before he could get the bear away from her.

"I felt a kick! Baby says he wants papa bear!"

Rumple's sighed, watching as she handed the bad to the attendant behind the counter, taking her credit card between two fingers and giving him a golden smile.

"Papa says he is going to hide it from mama at the first chance he gets."

"Let's see about that," she winked. "I've heard it is pretty dangerous to fight a nestling mother."

"So, it seems."

That night after they got home, Rumple found her in the nursery settling the mobile above the crib and Teddy Bear inside, waiting for Gideon to come out and play with it, and secretly he grinned at the sight. After all, the stupid toy really resembled him a bit.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I'm so sorry if there is anything wrong with my writing, English is not my first language.


End file.
